<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈德】非典型婚姻 by Noting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922464">【哈德】非典型婚姻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting'>Noting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>升级版ABO 即刚开始没有性灨别差异 AO分化靠打架(什) 两情相悦双方费洛蒙互相影响 赢得一方为A 输为O 第一次标记后三月完全分化 然后才可以完全标记孕灨育 基本没有AO歧视  </p><p> 有假车 非典型性Alpha筑巢 PTSD精分(我编的症状 不要信)</p><p>  HE 甜 缉灨毒警Harry x 天生是O文物修复师Draco</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈德】非典型婚姻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry感觉自己真的很局促不安，这点是Hermione点出来的，用她的话形容就是，想要立刻冲出家门的大型犬科动物正在焦躁的原地打转。</p><p>  真是犀利而准确的形容，因为他真的很想立刻离开这间精致奢华到夸张的房间，该死的，这难道是在拍天佑女王吗?尤其是这件套在身上的西装三件套，为什么西装该死的修身还要在此基础上再塞一件马甲进去，他马上就要勒死了。</p><p>  “冷静点Harry，他可是你的婚约者，只是见一面而已，你应该不希望和不认识的人上教堂的。”Hermione头疼的按住Harry不停抠弄领结的手，拿出哄孩子睡觉的架势极力劝着。</p><p>  然而这番话只让Harry更加痛苦的捂住脸，艰难从牙缝里挤出几句咆哮，“我根本不想结婚，不论是谁！”</p><p>  话音未落，那扇禁闭的大门已经被推开，穿着看起来是上世纪的白头发管家站在门边，在他身边则站着个瘦削的青年，淡金色的头发在他苍白的脸色衬托下泛着一种浅浅的荧光。</p><p>  “很抱歉打扰你们的谈话，”青年慢吞吞的走到对面的沙发上坐下，在看到Harry已经被扯松的领口时微不可查的皱了下眉，“我是Draco Malfoy，幸会。”</p><p>  天佑发胶，他是把理发店戴到脑袋上了吗。Harry盯着对方的头发不自觉的想，明明看起来很柔软，却偏偏全部向后梳的整齐。</p><p>  Hermione礼貌的和Draco握了握手，两人都默契的跳过神游天际的Harry，开始拿出各种文件合同核实。</p><p>  这当然是必须的，Harry的职业是缉灨毒灨警，任务不说有保密性，还很有可能和姓名挂钩。</p><p>  “那么就是这样，我们会调试合适的Alpha信息素，然后Harry会搬进你家。”Hermione顿了顿，拢了下蓬松的卷发，道，“他这个情况，很棘手。”</p><p>  Harry Potter这个名字是最近大火的名字，他在底特律最大的黑窝卧底多年，小心周旋于那些人物之间，终于一举破获多个毒灨贩和臭名昭著的伏地魔，还牵出一整条利益链，上层官员也是一番血洗。</p><p>  当然，做英雄也是有代价的，从Harry身上新旧不一大大小小的伤口，还有刚刚被救出的那种精神状态，让在场的每一个人都心惊胆战。</p><p>  这就是现实，没有小说里主人公战胜邪恶之后的欣喜和狂欢，有的只是无尽的恶梦和病痛，还有各路仇家寻上门来报复。</p><p>  不过，在Harry被手榴弹轰死前，他可能马上就要被自己折腾死了。</p><p>  想到这，Hermione不禁叹了口气，在证人保护书上签下自己的名字，又絮叨的补充着:“心理医生已经安排好了，全部由政灨府出资，但生活上他真的需要照顾。”</p><p>  “请放心，也许你不信任我，但毕竟很难找到第二个合适的人选，为了这个，我也不会食言。”Draco的表情依旧公式化，看起来丝毫没有情绪起伏，这让Hermione更加狐疑。</p><p>  可惜，正如对方所说的那样真的没有更好的人选了。Draco是个文物修复师，大多数时间都在家里工作，人如姓氏一般是老牌贵族的做派，私生活清白。而又他因为身体特殊不得不找个人结婚，这样一来大家各取所需，是好交易一桩。</p><p>  这时，在一旁一直没出声的Harry突然道:“什么文物。”</p><p>  闻言，金发青年明显愣了一下，银灰色的眸子移了过来，才答道:“事实上那些是Malfoy家的古董，后来，你懂的，保养老宅城堡什么的实在不划算。”</p><p>  Harry没再接话，只是轻哼一声，这声非常短促，但Draco还是敏锐的感觉到一丝敌意，这没关系，他对这个粗鲁暴躁的鬣狮也没什么好感。</p><p>  这样的气氛就算是个普通人也能察觉出剑拔弩张，更何况是心思细腻精明干练军医Hermione，她揉揉眉心，疲倦的神色愈深，却偷偷在手掩下给Draco使了个眼色。</p><p>  这情形倒是让Draco感到意外，但还是不动声色的抿了一口红茶，他又瞥了眼躁动不安的Harry，然后道:“这样，先让他熟悉一下房间，Granger小姐恐怕需要留宿一晚。”</p><p>  话音未落，Harry的头突然转动了一下，祖母绿的眼睛穆的看向门口，Draco惊讶的挑挑眉，如果说刚刚有什么动静的话，那应该是门口的管家离开去准备客房，可是门口铺着厚厚的地毯，脚步也是训练过的轻巧，这个距离，管家也是借用耳麦才知晓吩咐的。</p><p>  这是得怎样的戒备才能捕捉到这点动静。Draco心下有了计较，终于稍微体会到一点Hermione的警告，据说为了阻止Harry精神状态差的时候伤人，曾经把他关到临时看管所，结果就算是连环杀灨人犯的监牢也关不住。</p><p>  而且，最糟糕的是Harry已经出现了精神分裂，他现在的人格正是负面的那个，不过最近经过治疗已经没有威胁性。</p><p>  后来Hermione偷偷和Draco说了些这方面的事，Harry的警惕性和怀疑，让她不得不打手势才能悄悄说几句。</p><p>  “原本，Harry是个有点腼腆的人。”棕发女孩的眼中露出怀念，“他是个好人。”</p><p>  或许吧，但现在Draco必须得为自己的安全做些打算，就看这人一脸暴躁，兴许大半夜发病把自己弄死了，那可就是倒霉透顶。</p><p>  将手灨枪在枕头下藏好，Draco站起身稍微活动活动酸痛的脖颈，好让刚刚工作十几小时的肩背放松一下，修复工作不是那么容易的事，他目前正在着手清理一副风景图，那上面的油彩已经大面积剥落，所以他还得兼任一下仿画。</p><p>  不过这些都不是重点，最近昼夜颠倒的生活让他的激素分泌不太正常，家庭医生警告过，这样他可能会突然陷入发情期，而且他这种体质，谁也说不好会出现什么问题。</p><p>  说起来，感到不安的也不止Harry，Draco是典型象牙塔里生活一辈子的人，家庭富裕名校毕业，工作也是半艺术半学术性质，后台硬实也不用体会所谓社会打击，这也是Harry为什么会来的原因之一，毕竟大把保镖也不是一般人能负担的起的。</p><p>  晚餐是一起在大的吓人的长桌上用的，Harry表现的十分不耐烦，Hermione也十分不适，但还是很得体的保持着礼仪，比起某位将餐叉在瓷碟上刮出刺耳噪音的黑发家伙好很多。</p><p>  这是必然，两个世界的人突然被强塞在一个屋檐下，必定有不少摩擦，这一点Draco做好了准备，但他真没料到会如此棘手。</p><p>   “Potter?”走过走廊的Draco深吸一口气，看着站在阴影里的人影，幸好月光够亮，否则这和古宅鬼片真是别无二致。</p><p>  对方没有说话，只是迈了一步从阴影里走了出来，朦胧的光让他的黑色卷发看起来更蓬乱。</p><p>  人是趋利避害的动物，在遇到威胁的时候总会有危机感，Draco下意识哆嗦一下，那双绿色的眼睛像是蛇瞳，顺着脊梁游走着，带来冰冷黏腻的触感。</p><p>  心跳原本就在刚刚的惊吓下鼓动的飞快，在安静的夜里只有这剧烈的声响才给了Draco一点实质感，他拼命想要做些什么，可是全身僵硬的仿佛锈住，根本无法动弹。</p><p>  这二十多年的生活里，Draco从没有这种感觉，他以为那根本就是小说里的夸张写法，可现实中偏巧出现了，一个精神失常的危险人物，还有一个吓破胆的胆小鬼。</p><p>  “你……”Draco好不容易从嗓子里挤出一个音节，可他还没来得及说出话，对方就像头突然激怒的黑豹，猛的冲过来凶狠的往他的小腹挥出一拳。</p><p>  这一下几乎让Draco没有时间举起手抵御，他惊叫起来，随后迟来的剧痛立刻从腹部蔓延开来，怎么会那么痛，每一次急促的呼吸都牵动着那块受伤的肌肉顿挫的刺痛着。</p><p>  偏巧这个时候Hermione和管家去住宅的另一边查看设施，雇佣的保镖明台才会报道，这座宅子实在太大了，除非Hermione他们恰巧回来，否则没有人能来救他。</p><p>  这到底都是什么破事。Draco痛苦的弯着腰半依在墙壁上，明明一个小时前他还在心里嘲讽着对方的野蛮，现在却被这个野人揍到了地上无法动弹，这一切真是发生的太快了。</p><p>  然而Harry似乎没有满足，他已经紧紧盯着瘦削的青年，然后伸出手将那头整齐的金发猛的抓起提了起来，头皮的痛感让Draco挣扎起来。</p><p>  他们虽然身高相差不多，但是天生Omega的激素分泌让Draco比男人轻瘦的多，肌肉更不容易积累，但这不代表他是个柔弱的女人。</p><p>  “放开我，醒醒，你要杀人吗!”Draco愤怒的去掰Harry的手指，腿上更是毫不留情的踢蹬着，虽然毫无章法，但他确信每一次都是使尽全力。</p><p>  到底是人，被猫抓了也会感觉痛，Harry蹙了下眉，躲闪着Draco疯狂的踢打，到手的猎物趁机挣脱束缚，跌跌撞撞退远好几步。</p><p>  腹部还是痛的要命，不擅长运动的金发青年只觉眼前发黑，手上胳膊上也阵痛着发烫。可还没等他缓口气，Harry的拳头又毫不留情的在腹部相同的位置揍了过来。</p><p>  他将Harry激怒了，Draco闷哼着，生理性泪水蓄积在眼窝里，他长那么大连脱臼都没有过，父母也不信服棍棒教育，甚至可以称上溺爱，现在脆弱部位却被接二连三攻击，他只感觉委屈至极。</p><p>  Harry揍完两拳还没停手，又冲Draco的膝盖踢了一脚，将已经疼瘫软的人提起，像拎小猫仔似的扛在肩上大踏步向走廊走去。</p><p>  那边尽头就是Draco的房间，被倒悬的脑袋沉甸甸的，恶心的感觉不断翻涌，Draco颤抖着捂着脸，他根本不知道该怎么办，本性他是懦弱的人，又或者是普通人，遇到这种事根本束手无策。</p><p>  又是天旋地转，Draco被扔到了柔软的床上，被暴力挤压的腹部刺痛的更厉害，他小声的吸着气，克制着不让自哭腔使自己更加丢人，愤恨的咬住束缚着自己双手的那个有力胳膊。</p><p>  到底是特灨警，鼓起的肌肉硌得牙酸痛，他现在几乎是全身被压制在Harry身下，腿也只有有限的一点空间扭动，他禁不住大骂起来，“你给我起来!野人!混蛋!”</p><p>  Draco含混的叫嚷，一边慢慢蹭到枕边，那里藏着自己手枪，就算是狮子也斗不过火药，还差一点点，只要够到那管冰冷的金属，他就可以摆脱这窘境。</p><p>  可是，几乎是他往上逃的一瞬间，那双暗沉沉的绿眼睛就猛然变得狠厉，单手按住Draco的胳膊，另一只手迅速探向枕头底。</p><p>  耳边是清脆流畅的金属扣环零件撞击声，在Draco惊恐的眼神下，Harry单手将手枪拆成一堆零件往床下一扔，就狠狠掰过那颗金色的脑袋露出苍白的脖颈，和上面粉嫩的腺体。</p><p>  这已经不是单方面斗殴了，已经是强灨暴了。Draco气的浑身发抖，虽然正常AO形成确实要打一架好分出优胜性别，可是现代社会除了少数想要亲生孩子的同灨性伴侣，已经很少用那么野蛮的方式了，毕竟肾上腺素上升也可以用别的方法达成。</p><p>  即便是结婚，Draco也没想过和陌生人亲密，他们最多算是室友。Omega的腺体已经因为兴奋散发出淡淡的甜味，本该未分化也闻不到信息素的Harry好像嗅到血肉的野兽，滚烫的气息喷洒在腺体出，激得Draco哆嗦了起来。</p><p>  该死的Omega天性，在发现强大优秀的未来伴侣人选后便自动开始臣服顺从。Draco狠咬一口舌尖，趁着Harry沉迷在信息素的机会，迅速折起修长的双腿，借着柔韧的腰身扭出桎梏，一脚蹬到Harry胸口上。</p><p>  猝不及防被攻击，绕是Harry也愣了几秒，Draco强撑着翻下床，跌跌撞撞跑到话机前吼道:“Steven先生，带人来，Potter发病了!”</p><p>  哐当一声，话机一下凹了下去，滋啦作响的电音还伴随着爆出的火花，在一片黑暗中显得格外刺眼。Draco夜视能力不错，但被突然的耀眼亮光闪的眼前红黑一片，脑袋一下撞到不知哪里，疼的分不清方向也感觉不到四肢。</p><p>  他彻底没力气了，被卡着后颈按跪在地上，就连腺体被牙齿撕咬注入新鲜Alpha信息素也动不了一根手指，只能屈辱的被叼着后颈接受雄狮标记。</p><p>  是辛辣的味道，像寒冬银森林中痛快灌的一瓶伏特加，野蛮的在血管里横冲直撞，可随着时间，这股洪流逐渐放缓绵延，青木的清香暖暖的袭来，包裹着Draco疲倦的身体。</p><p>  他艰难的抬眼看向Harry的眼睛，那双漂亮的祖母绿宝石变得清澈，蕴含着惊讶，无措还有一点安心的温暖。</p><p>  可真是怪事，Draco想着，陷入昏迷。</p><p>  ……</p><p>  再次苏醒已经是第二天下午，入耳是Hermione的怒吼，还有唯唯诺诺的应答，那声音有点熟悉，Draco忍着头疼努力回忆，才发现这男音似乎就是昨天那暴徒的声音，现在一百八十度转变乖的像只绵羊，这让他很不适应。</p><p>  Steven一直注意着雇主的情况，他作为管家什么都会一些，胆大心细也是必须的特质，在看到Draco的睫羽微微颤动后，连忙上前查看。</p><p>  一顿忙活，Draco终于能得体些的坐在沙发上，只是脖子上的咬痕和掐出的青紫依然惨烈，脸色比纸还苍白一点，而罪魁祸首Harry似乎格外愧疚，昨日的暴躁也一扫而光，那种不安也换成了小孩子犯错后的那种，总而言之看起来没有一点危险。</p><p>  Hermione倒是终于在沉寂中爆发，看起来被接二连三的事弄的心力交瘁，“我很抱歉，Malfoy先生。”</p><p>  “他怎么回事。”Draco的腹部依旧有点疼，不得不靠在软垫上借力，“和昨天不一样。”</p><p>  “不好意思，我对另一个自己的记忆不太全。”Harry急急道，慌张的推了下眼镜，“现在的我不会再伤害你了，额，我很抱歉。”</p><p>  果真是和Hermione昨天形容的一样，简直和暴躁型号的Potter是两个样子，Draco瞥了一眼Harry，内心有些复杂，现在这人是自己的Alpha了，那昨天算不算家暴?</p><p>  根据之前厚厚一打的资料，Harry似乎是在他认为不安全的环境才会出现另一个凶残人格，事实上之前他的本人格根本没出现过，这会不知道怎么回事，可能是因为认定自己Omega不会威胁自己就变回来，又或者良心发现。</p><p>  无论是哪个思路都让Draco十分火大，他现在只想将这个该死神经病吊起来抽一顿。</p><p>  “Malfoy先生，我不知道该不该说，但是你似乎对Harry有帮助，我不是别的意思，你的人生安全我发誓……”</p><p>  “既然已经发生了，我和他暂时没办法分开，更何况昨天我签了字。”Draco冷硬的打断Hermione绞尽脑汁想出来的委婉话，指了指Harry脖子上的黑色东西，“那是什么。”</p><p>  Hermione抿了抿嘴，从文件袋里套出资料，解释道:“这是备选方案，如果别人的生命受到威胁就一定要戴上，我们极力争取不采用这个方案，但昨天Harry自己要求戴上的。”</p><p>  像是疯狗戴上项圈，Draco缓慢的眨了眨眼，以前选择成为Omega出灨卖灨身体的的人都会戴上黑色的项圈，跪服在贵族脚下，然后屈辱的被转化标记生灨育，届时他们的Alpha就会加一块刻着自己姓名的金色名牌，像狗一样被拉出去展示。</p><p>  现在风水轮流转，一个刚刚当了救世主的Alpha戴上了限制信息素的项圈，如果要伤人就会发出电击，倒是十足的讽刺。</p><p>  Harry似乎很窘迫，不过没有丝毫被羞辱的感觉，他似乎一点也没想到这个层面，只是被Draco盯的惴惴不安，只好开口说:“hey，我想他不会再伤害你了，你还好吗？”</p><p>  “Fine.”Draco咕哝出一句，垂下眼帘，他现在脑子很乱，根本没心情思考改用什么态度对待这个突然温和下来的Alpha。</p><p>  Hermione看了看两人，长叹一口气，不得不说生活真的是狗血，或许当初决定给Harry准备的保护计划方案就是错误，可不用这方法，Harry就得关入精神疗养院绑着束缚带度日。</p><p>  这时Steven敲门走进来，打破三个人的沉默，递给Draco一份身体检查报告，上面标记了一些重点，包括AO适配程度，和预期的一样高达百分之九十，而且因为Alpha的优秀，他的Omega身体甚至停止了发灨情灨期。</p><p>  也就是现在Draco只要一管Harry的信息素备着，就可以放心大胆的在Alpha群里逛荡，甚至能轻松伪装成Beta不会有一丁点风险。</p><p>  至此为止都算是非常划算的买卖，现在警灨方欠他一笔人情，如果好好写写小报还能赚取社会的一波眼泪，舍身拯救黑暗痛苦的救世主什么的。</p><p>  哈，真是够了。</p><p>  Draco暴躁的闭了闭眼，现在他就和昨天的Harry一模一样，不同的是他浑身酸痛无力，刚刚被标记的Omega身体也格外依赖那个野人，只想把自己团一团嵌进Alpha的怀里。</p><p>  想象着Pancy巧笑着靠着男友的样子，女孩做起啦尚且有点造作，他怎么说都是男的，那场景简直恶心透顶。</p><p>  终于多停留半天的Hermione被催着叫回去处理案子，他和Harry正式同居生活就要开始，唯一让Draco安心一点的是保镖终于到了，不论是来寻仇的还是野人都能一枪崩死。</p><p>   Harry对此没有什么评价，看起来对Draco感到万分抱歉，一直小心翼翼的样子，只不过笨手笨脚的，活像被装进精致娃娃屋的巨人。</p><p>  “我们聊聊。”被跟屁虫似的的Harry粘了一周后，Draco将手中的厚书重重拍在桌上，金丝框眼镜的细链随着主人的不耐晃动着。</p><p>  看到Draco搭理自己，Harry立刻乖乖在对面椅子上坐下，做出洗耳恭听的姿态，黑头发在这顺从的姿态下也变得像卷毛羊绒一般柔软，让人想要揉上一把。</p><p>  “很抱歉打碎了花瓶，但是我控制不太好手脚。”他不安的揪着衣角上的细线，翠色眼睛里满是惭愧。</p><p>  “那是两百百年前的古董。”</p><p>  “Well……sorry，我会赔的。”</p><p>  把你卖了也赔不了，这种东西摔一件少一件。Draco没好气的翻了个白眼，但此刻还有更重要的疑问，他道:“你不是有训练过的吗，怎么会控制不了动作。”</p><p>  那次的攻击擒拿等动作都快如闪电，Harry不是肌肉夸张的类型，那身体协调就更重要，可他现在看起来就像个笨拙的稚童，言行举止都透着一种怪异。</p><p>  等等，稚童。Draco突然感觉自己抓到了什么重点，没有成年人会如此黏人，这还不是普通的那种对待，而是孩子像依赖着长辈的那种行为，而且各种小动作和略微透露出的话语用词还有思想方式都和孩子无异。</p><p>  这真的不太正常，按理说正常人格应该就是正常，而Harry倒像是把正常的自己撕裂成两半，一半绝对的黑，一半绝对的白。</p><p>  将自己的发现告知了Hermione和Harry的心理医生，对方初步判断，现在的Harry应该是十二岁到十七岁的样子心智，记忆也不太稳定，但有正在恢复到正常的趋势，这无疑是个好消息。</p><p>  不管怎么说，这还是个病人，错的又不是这个可怜兮兮少年心智的Harry，Draco将自己的口吻放平，尽量和颜悦色的说，“我原谅你，但我也有工作，你喜欢什么我让Steven安排。”</p><p>  Harry想了半天，也没相出什么来，只是局促的看着Draco仿佛又犯了错误。明明是成年男性的样子，面目深邃宽肩窄腰，却是一副puppy的样子。</p><p>  Draco恶趣味的给这个人格起名Puppy Harry，那一个是Savage Harry(野人)，这才让心里痛快一些。</p><p>  本着给怜悯小孩的心态，Draco让Steven准备了很多电子游戏，还预备了他的宝贝哈雷，再不济出门遛遛，呼吸新鲜空气总没有害的。</p><p>  到底没有被拧断手脚什么的，只是腹部淤青了一大片，脖子上的红痕还没消，Draco惦记着还没修完的舞女肖像，他一项喜欢描绘揣摩人物的眼神，因着Harry才不得不停工，现在总算能完成这工作了。</p><p>   所以专心沉迷于绘画的Draco并没有看到套间里的Alpha正目不转睛的看着他。</p><p>  Harry对游戏确实没有什么兴趣，在接连爆头后便丧气的将手柄一扔，这还不如真枪实弹的来，他可是百发百中，可现在没这机会，他只好无聊的透过隔断往着金发青年发呆。</p><p>  平心而论，Draco长得很漂亮，但不是那种阴柔，而是英气中带着傲慢，那兴许是尖下巴和苍白的皮肤造成的，还有那双灰蓝的眼睛，让他看起来就像画里的精灵。</p><p>  因着古画脆弱不能接触太多化学制剂，他没有抹发胶一类的东西，浅金色的头发软软的垂下来，像是某种小动物的绒毛，格外可爱</p><p>  工作时候的青年十分认真，兴许是所有画师的共性，在描绘笔下的神情时脸上也不自觉浮现出相同的表情，那画上的吉普赛美女妖娆惑人，却在Harry眼里不值一提。</p><p>  他几乎是痴迷般的看着Draco的侧脸，看着那平日冷淡的眉眼染上星点媚意，可本性中的傲慢依旧不肯消散，看的人心痒难耐。</p><p>  这是自己的Omega。Harry有些骄傲又窘迫的摸摸鼻子，不觉脸颊发烫，到底心智还不太稳定，他好像回到躁动的少年时期，只想凑上去捏捏那优美的颈子，再品品淡色的唇瓣。</p><p>  第一次分化后，Omega和Alpha都需要三个月左右二次发育，这期间Alpha都会脾气暴躁一些，对潜在的敌人充满攻击性，对伴侣也占有欲十足，而Omega也本能的依赖着，于是这三个月对AO来说是就粉红泡泡满天的蜜糖时期 。</p><p>  而Draco身体特殊，他是早熟的果子，标记前尚且青涩，现在经过标记果子迅速臌胀成熟，香甜的气息无时不刻不吸引着自己的Alpha来交灨配，占有。</p><p>  等Draco停下画笔，抬头猛然撞见Harry狼一样的表情吓的一抖，他还对那晚的事心有余悸，在反复确认对方眼底依旧清澈没有另一人格的杀意后，他才长舒一口气。</p><p>  显然自己不是什么纯情小姑娘，明白那是什么眼神，但多少还是有点别扭，他们这段关系不清，说是合法夫夫又没有情感基础。</p><p>  Draco尴尬的咳了一声，心里像猫抓过的毛线球乱糟糟，只好选择性无视，“不玩了?”</p><p>  “啊……额，就有些好奇你的工作。”Harry缓过神，下意识推下眼镜掩饰慌乱。</p><p>  见着Harry的样子，Draco反倒放开了不少，这也能证明自己的魅力，管他是不是AO吸引，反正标记也标记了，再怎么矫情也没意思，更何况逗逗这个腼腆家伙也蛮有趣。</p><p>  其实抛开偏见，Harry长的不错，黑色乱发好好整理一下也能透出一股狂放不羁，还有那个闪电形的伤疤，非但没有破相感反倒是个亮点。</p><p>  任谁看到一个散发荷尔蒙，荣登本年度性灨幻想榜首的男人，满心满眼只装着自己的时候，会不飘飘然呢。</p><p>  如果Pancy在这，肯定要评价Draco是典型欺软怕硬，一得意就会忘性，但现在他兴致勃勃，索性停下工作邀请Harry去飙车。</p><p>  每个男人都喜欢机车枪械的，Draco还是少年的时候就偷偷买了自己的第一辆摩托，后来被古板的父亲严厉阻止了，后来独立了，Draco也对这些东西淡了不少，大多数时间都窝在家里懒得出门，这会兴致来，换身皮衣皮裤也感觉不错。</p><p>  这可苦了Harry，从第一来的时候Draco就是将衬衫系到顶的样子，现在修长的双腿裹在皮裤里，一看就手感极佳的屁股在自己胯前三厘米处晃，这简直是酷刑。</p><p>  Harry咽了咽口水，手足无措虚抱着身前的人，“你伤还没好，这样不好吧。”</p><p>  Draco挑眉，故意掀起T恤露出不见光的小腹，无辜指着自己皮肤上的一大片青紫，“还不是你害的，自己看。”</p><p>  天佑鼻血。Harry只感觉热流从鼻腔直冲大脑，手忙脚乱把Draco的衣角拉好，他虽然瘦但绝不是小排骨，身上有着一层匀称的薄肌肉，老天，他甚至有一对性灨感的腰窝。</p><p>  正直多年的警灨官Harry突然发现了自己见不得人的性灨癖，在这具身体上留下各种痕迹，或者掐着脖子啃咬标记什么的……</p><p>  又是那种眼神。Draco心惊胆战的瞄了好几眼，生怕把人惹着了突然变成反灨社会人格再把自己按着打一顿，好在暂时没有玩脱的迹象，Draco又害怕又得意的扣上头盔将车开上道路。</p><p>  速度总是让人激动，Draco愉悦的将手挡打到底，远远将大宅甩到身后，长路无人，只有大片大片的原野和山坡。</p><p>  “你知道吗，我小时候很崇拜特工刑灨警这类的。”Draco大喊着向Harry说着，“可Omega身体素质似乎不太行，而且那些训练实在太辛苦了，也不喜欢在雨里面跑圈。”</p><p>  “小时候想做的事长大后未必会实现。”变相，现在你有个特灨警Alpha。Harry在心中补充。</p><p>  “我小时候胆子很小，当然现在也是，遇到野兽会吓的不敢动!”Draco微微测过头，灰色的眸子里满是揶揄，嗓音被风扯得凌乱，飘散到远方。</p><p>  “Well，我会保护你，我不怕。”Harry也笑起来，用更大的声音回答，“Draco。”</p><p>  他们刚认识一周，一切都在以疯狂的速度推进，Harry咀嚼着这个名字，身前人的金发扫在脸颊上，有些痛又有点痒，“我想吻你。”</p><p>  没有回答，Draco的肩膀微微一颤，随机慢慢放松下来，然后是一个漂亮的刹车，任由轮胎在路面上划下深深的痕迹，他跳下车扯下头盔，脸颊不知是因为这句话还是闷在罩子里，将苍白的脸颊染上绯意。</p><p>  “Now give us a kiss.”他眉梢眼角都带着笑意，猛扯过Harry的衣领将嘴唇送了上去。</p><p>  他们都很兴奋，牙齿膈在唇上痛得发烫，可又被过电般的快灨感刺激的颤栗，Draco没有什么经验，单是刚刚的动作就让他羞耻的想要跑回家埋在被子里，只能紧紧闭着眼感受那陌生的触觉。</p><p>  显然Harry也不是熟练的，一切都在本能的驱使下去吮吸舔咬，他撬开那张肖想已久的唇齿，勾住彼此的舌头顺着上颚划着圈，手在腰侧抚摸着，感受手下皮肤的轻颤。</p><p>  本就因为飙车兴奋而微微溢出信息素的腺体烫得厉害，甜蜜的柑橘味和青木逐渐融合，如同酒慢慢发酵，如果不是颈圈限制了信息素，方圆几里的动物都会引的发灨情。</p><p>  “唔……”一吻结束，两个都静静喘着气，Draco垂着眼，生理性泪水挂在睫羽上，手还揪着对方的衣服，脑子迷迷糊糊的还沉浸在刚刚的热烈中。</p><p>  老天，他们才刚认识一周，父亲知道的话肯定会用手杖敲他脑门的。</p><p>  突然他被一下拉起扔到摩托上，头盔也粗暴的按上来，Draco只来得及抓住个凸起，就被剧烈加速的车甩的尖叫起来。</p><p>  “什……”他疑惑又惊恐，只见不知什么时候头顶悬停着一架黑色直升飞机，身后还尾随着几辆车，有人探出车窗来举着手枪冲他们不断射击。</p><p>  这下Draco搞明白了状况，恐怕是那些仇家来了，试想毒灨贩黑灨帮能有什么好人，只想把Harry打成筛子来报仇，没准还要惨状发到网上。</p><p>  电影里面的场景真出现到现实根本一点也不有趣，Draco竭力从口袋里逃出手机，心中暗骂雇来的保镖就是白痴，这种时候一点作用也不起，“Steven?我们遇袭了，保镖都……”</p><p>  只听一阵滋啦的声音，恐怕是那些人用了什么干扰信号的东西，只能寄希望于Harry的颈圈还有他身上的追踪器还好使了。</p><p>  “Harry。”他焦虑的回过头，却看到最前面的车打开了天窗，一架火箭筒已经对准了这边，“小心!”</p><p>  火光一片，刺耳的刹车和爆炸的轰鸣震的Draco有好一阵听不到声音，天色已经偏黑，爆炸的火焰点燃了半个天空，过了大概好几分钟，身上的钝痛才传到了大脑。</p><p>  他们摔到了地上，好在Harry及时拐了方向生生与死神擦肩而过，幸运的没有收过多的伤，Draco挣扎着爬起来，旁边就已经接近了森林地带，或许能在那里躲一躲。</p><p>  “跟着我。”Harry的神情阴郁，明显又转变成了另一人格，他拉起黑色卫衣的兜帽，抓着Draco的胳膊在火的遮掩下向着森林狂奔。</p><p>  虽然很不想拖后腿，但Draco腹部的伤害没好，刚刚从高速的摩托上摔下来，这会疼的厉害，只能拼命忍耐着在森林里跌跌撞撞的前进。</p><p>  那伙人不是什么有耐心的家伙，身后霰弹枪的声音已经连成一片，木片的碎渣到处飞溅，好在暂时没有锁定他们的方向，只是在漫无目的的扫射。</p><p>  硝烟的气味恶臭无比，他们躲藏的树后，在完全暗下来的夜色里观察着追踪者的动向，现在终于摆脱被动局面，不至于成为活靶子。</p><p>  讲真，Draco长那么大是第一次经历枪战，手脚冰凉一片，面对生死时候想必所有人都是如此恐惧着，求生的本能让他浑身冒着冷汗。</p><p>  “走这边，我要那个。”身边的Harry猝然开口，脸隐藏在兜帽下显得尤为慎入，害得Draco深呼好几口气才没丢人的叫出来，勉强去看他所说的东西。</p><p>  那是个扛着大型抢支的人，天太黑Draco看不清那究竟是什么型号的，但看大概形状应该是后座力很大一种，一般人根本握不住，就连训练有素的士兵也得一下下的发射。</p><p>  “这个不太好吧，虽然杀伤力大可不方便咱们对付那么多人。”</p><p>  Harry瞥了一眼，没有说话，只是伏地身体，像一匹蓄势待发的黑豹，而那群人也寻着痕迹慢慢围堵过来，如果再不当机立断，他们就要错失能抢到武器的机会。</p><p>  好吧，你是特灨警听你。Draco咬咬牙，强忍着心中的恐惧等待着那个人走到他们的攻击范围，只待身边人一动，他也迅速跃起绕过树躲过射击然后从背后用石头猛击那人的后脑。</p><p>  这个过程不过一瞬间，要不是在之前在心里预判好几遍该怎么才能完成这个疯狂的事，他根本没时间反应随机应变什么的，几乎是闭着眼冲过去的。</p><p>  不过他还是能使出全力来，天知道用石头砸人这种事有多难，尽管这家伙拿着枪，但Draco已经手软的几乎没能砸晕这人，Harry又迅速补了几下，也不知道是不是砸死了，然后将枪卸下自己装备起来。</p><p>  倒下的人影还是吸引了其他人的注意，Draco紧张的缩在树干后，却见Harry已经做出要射击的姿势，在遮蔽物后已经探出了身体，几乎是暴露在枪口下。</p><p>  “喂!”Draco吓的要去拽，却只见一阵刺目的火光，重型武器的火力暴力轰炸着敌人，而这样巨大的后座力下，Harry却像感受不到一般，就像举着冲锋枪一样连续发射着弹药。</p><p>  远处响起他的枪炮声，想必是后援到了，那帮白痴保镖终于姗姗来迟，Draco小心用手机确认后才舒了口气，浑身瘫软下来，靠在树上看着Harry。</p><p>  被手电和枪火照亮的脸看起来很恐怖，尤其是那双绿眼睛，可Draco却不觉看得入迷，也不知是惊吓还是被摔糊涂了，在这情况下，他竟然有点脸红。</p><p>  这家伙上怪物吗，那个被他们偷袭的家伙看起来像健美冠军的体格都不能这样使用机枪，而Harry甚至还能一边射击一边前进，脸颊被擦破的的地方流下鲜血，看起来甚至有点性灨感。</p><p>  保镖很快解决剩下的家伙，这边的警灨方也赶来，来的还有Harry的心理医生，他被特意安排在这里不远的一处房子里，看来Hermione也知晓了事情特意通知安排了。</p><p>  被裹在橘色毯子里捧着热水，Draco已经过载迷糊的脑子才慢慢解冻，看着坐在旁边依旧带着兜帽还把毯子丢到一边的Harry，不禁有点发怵。  </p><p>  他还是有些怕这个Harry，似乎跟这家伙待在一起事情就会演变的格外刺激，摆脱，他是崇拜过特工，这不代表他真的有电影主角那般强大的心脏可以天天枪林弹雨飙车炸飞机的。</p><p>  话说刚刚他们好像杀灨人了，好像说养狼就不能让它们捕杀活物，否则就会被刺激到什么的，甚至会咬死主人，这会Harry刚恶战一通，该不会顺着惯性把自己也杀了吧。</p><p>  正胡思乱想，Harry倒是先开口了，“毯子给我。”</p><p>  什么毯子?Draco疑惑的看看四周，明明是他自己不要披的，难道这会又嫌冷了?</p><p>  本着不激怒的原则，Draco只好探身去够那条已经皱巴巴的安慰毯，却被Harry拽住了胳膊没办法再动作。Draco也搞不清这是什么情况，只好尽量放缓语调，道:“我这样没办法给你毯子。”</p><p>  然而Harry依旧盯着自己，脸上的血已经干透变成黑褐色，Draco不禁也摸摸自己的脸，想必上面也脏兮兮的，到底是一通枪战，侥幸没有骨折射穿肩膀什么的，却也有不少划伤，只是过分紧张忽略了疼痛，这会摸摸身上也一手红。</p><p>  “你没事吧，有没有哪里不舒服?”刚刚医生已经初步检查一遍，Draco还是有点担心他们因为Harry生人勿近的气场而没检查仔细。</p><p>  而Harry还是没有回答，只是凑过来在Draco右眼下面的地方舔吮着，那里似乎是有受伤，被唾液刺激微微有点痛，Draco茫然的闭上眼，只好环过Alpha的脖子安抚着。</p><p>  略苦涩的酒味和着青木慢慢散发出来，Draco轻嗅那信息素的味道，那是不安的气息，他的伴侣默默的在寻求安慰，Harry，他开始发灨情了。</p><p>  体液中都会含有微量信息素，在没有情灨欲的时候，摄取血液唾液会快速得到信息素，而在二次发育的三月时间里，Alpha虽然不用长生灨殖灨腔，却会变得敏感暴躁，只有Omega的气味才能安抚。</p><p>  所以刚刚Harry想要的是沾着Draco气味的毯子，这种情况叫做筑巢，一般是Omega在发灨情期Alpha不在身边会表现出的行为，也有少数Alpha会这样做。</p><p>  现在的Harry精神不太稳定，又刚刚死里逃生，再加上三月的暴躁期，可谓是所有的事都赶到一块了。</p><p>  “hey，没事了。”Draco想通关节也就任由Harry把自己死死抱紧，腾出手把毯子拽过来罩在两个人身上，“再也没有危险了，Hermione说这是最后的余党。”</p><p>  Harry把脸埋在他的颈窝，慢慢蹭弄着Omega的锁骨，舔弄着那块皮肤。凌乱的黑发弄的Draco有点痒，他拍拍Harry的后背，费劲的将自己快要被压倒的身体撑起来，“我们回家，唔，好痒，别在这里。”</p><p>  “NO.”Harry的声音闷闷的，还有点沙哑，“他亲了你。”</p><p>  什么。Draco反应一会才理解Harry说的是和本人格亲的事，本质上这俩是一个人啊，怎么说的和出灨轨似的，“那我也亲你总行了吧。”</p><p>  Harry好像就等着这句话，没等他说完就立刻用力吻上来，蛮横的在口腔中攻城略地，手也不老实的钻进衣服中顺着腰线一路向下揉捏着。</p><p>  “别……呜，有人，”Draco被亲的浑身发软，Omega体质已经感受到自己伴侣的情灨热，小穴开始濡湿等待着完成最后的成结。</p><p>  还好着个角落很昏暗，其他人忙着清理现场，而他刚刚要了信息素抑制贴，散发出来的气味只有他们两个闻得到，尽管如此Draco依旧害怕突然有人过来，只好拼命推搡压在身上的Harry，断断续续的说:“回家再，啊……回家你想怎样都行……”</p><p>  被拒绝的Alpha更加焦躁起来，眸子里的目光越发叫Draco心惊胆战，只好小心翼翼请求道:“拜托，你说不会再强迫我，在家里不是更好吗，这里甚至没有床……”</p><p>  骤然颠倒的视角又让Draco一阵惶恐，又有些气恼这家伙真是喜欢扛来扛去，不由得火气上来用膝盖顶着Harry的胸膛，低吼:“放我下来!骗子!野蛮人!疤头!”</p><p>  意外的是，Harry居然真的乖乖把他放了下来，捂着脑袋闷哼一声，随即揉着太阳穴抬起头，道:“发生了什么，嘶，该死，他想上你!”</p><p>  说的跟你不想似的。Draco没好气的看了眼Alpha已经起反应的下身，径直走到司机开来的车旁坐进去，嘭的甩上门。</p><p>  司机是个Beta闻不到信息素，但也能大概瞧出发生了什么，默默升起挡板，Draco被这个举动弄的脸颊发烫，更加不想理一脸纠结的Alpha。</p><p>  晾了Harry一会，见没有什么动静，Draco忍不住转过头来，却发现Harry还攥着那个毯子，把自己的半张脸都埋了进去，只露出一双眼睛，一会变得清澈犹疑一会变得暗沉隐忍。</p><p>  该不会这两个人格在打架吧，别发生什么一个人格杀了另一个人格的事啊，无论留下哪个都心智不健全，Draco不太了解这方面的知识，虽然医生也是引导两个人格变成一个人格，但也不是杀死一个这样的吧。</p><p>  无论哪个人格活下来都不能正常的生活，Draco也不希望Harry自残掉半条命，只好揭掉抑制贴，控制着信息素飘散开。</p><p>  其实刚刚的亲吻也让他开始情动，后穴流出的淫液已经濡湿了内裤，液体流过内壁的感觉清晰无比，让他忍不住夹紧腿才能克制着不去磨蹭那里。</p><p>  这样的样子实在太狼狈，Draco心中别扭无比，只好侧过去不去看Harry，不过这样的姿势倒是将后颈露了出来，像是天真的小猫露出肚皮，无比信任的口是心非行为。</p><p>  但Draco的意识早就被各种事情搞的迷糊，只是自顾自的保持形象，以是腺体被叼住时猝不及防发出一声惊喘，那声音甜腻腻的，要多丢人就有多丢人。</p><p>  本来脖颈就是敏感里，偏巧腺体也在那里，早已进入状态的身体立刻一阵颤栗，根本使不出力气来反抗，更何况他们已经结婚还互通了感情，往下发展是水到渠成的。</p><p>  “Draco……”Harry如同含着蜜糖一般，着迷的在那块小小的凸起上舔咬着，敏锐的器官捕捉到Omega的兴奋，也就更加放肆的用手探索未知的领域。</p><p>  鬼知道现在是哪个人格，总之人是稳定下来了，Draco缩了缩肩膀，尽量让自己放松一点，乖乖让Alpha又亲又啃，可是在被捏着乳尖的时候，是个人都不可能不条件性反射想要躲开。</p><p>  “别，很痛……Harry，别弄了……车停了!”Draco不安的看着窗外，车已经不知道什么时候停下来，昏暗的车库里没有人，也不知道司机和Steven会不会看到这里的样子。</p><p>  Harry发出一声愤怒的低吼，胳膊紧紧箍着Omega好一阵才不情愿的放开，Draco趁机打开车门双腿打着颤飞快走向通往宅子的小门。</p><p>  他们都等不及了，根本顾不得有没有其他人便一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞在走廊里走着，更是恨宅子太大，各种楼梯根本走不完。</p><p>  终于打开了房门，扑面都是Draco的味道，Harry愉悦的将Omega搂紧，由着他费力的将自己拖进浴室。</p><p>  他们身上都是脏兮兮的，不知道谁拨开了水龙头，冰冷的水柱一下兜头浇下来让Draco打了个激灵，他嬉笑着抢过喷头就冲Harry一通猛冲，又被Alpha报复性的咬住乳首。  </p><p>  “啊，那很痛!”Draco不满的拍打Harry的后背，身上的衣服早就湿哒哒的黏在皮肤上，感觉十分难受，也就半推半就将衣服都脱了下来。</p><p>  终于坦诚相见，肌肤毫无阻隔的相贴的感觉让人浑身发烫，Harry将水温调热，水汽迅速积攒起来，到处都是雾蒙蒙的，Draco坐在洗手台上，笑嘻嘻的看着男友漂亮的背脊，时不时伸腿用脚趾骚扰忙活的Alpha。</p><p>  “老实点，我快正式进入发情期了。”Harry拿着润滑剂，单手攥住不老实的脚踝，下身的勃起已经忍了一路，现在就着这个角度就能看到Draco微微分开的双腿间那吐着蜜汁的小穴，更觉血气上涌。</p><p>  Draco装作害怕的样子，但嘴角依旧上翘，银灰的眸子透出狡黠，故意释放甜橙味的信息素，舔了下被吻肿的唇瓣，“那就不要忍。”</p><p>  操。Harry的眼睛都看直了，几乎是扑了过去，两人滚到床上，路上不知又撞碎了什么古董，但两人也顾不上那么多，只是满心满眼都是自己的爱人。</p><p>  未经开发的小穴被塞入一指，润滑液和高热的内壁形成反差，还有些不适的胀痛感，Draco不舒服的扭动几下，又被压住了四肢，只好不满的咬住Harry的喉结。</p><p>  不知被勾到了哪里，一股难以言喻的酸麻快感顺着尾椎爬上后脊，刺激得阴茎兴奋的吐出一股前液，眼睛也酸酸的含了一包眼泪。</p><p>  “呃啊……什……别。”Draco的嘴唇抖了好几下，好不容易从陌生的快感里清醒过来，趁这个空挡身体里已经又被塞进两根手指，模仿着交媾的动作抽插。</p><p>  “敏感点好浅。”Harry轻笑一声，看着身下人失神的眼神，“我没来得及拿套。”  </p><p>  Draco哼唧一阵，抬起眼睛瞪了一眼，手滑到枕头底下将一个小塑料袋扔到他脸上，Harry借着光看了看，是一个避孕套，Alpha专用，在半截出预留了成结的空间，防止标记时候撑破。</p><p>  “Wow，枕头底下是百宝箱吗?”Harry挑眉，吹了声口哨，带上了在卧底时候形成的痞气，“看来很期待，一直准备好了。”</p><p>  Draco被口哨弄的脸红，自己又将套捡过来用牙咬开，握住Harry的性器，哆嗦着往上套，“谁知道你个野人什么时候发情，我还不想被强暴怀孕。”</p><p>  微凉的手指让Harry全身绷紧，低喘几声，低头在Draco的唇上摩挲着，“以后不会了。”</p><p>  Draco抬眼，还是那双暗沉沉的绿眼睛，不知道什么时候Savage Harry又掌握了主动权，脖子上胳膊上都鼓着青筋，额头上不知是汗水还是水珠，看起来克制的很辛苦。</p><p>  不知怎的，看着这样的Harry，心里有点感动，也主动抬高了腰身，小声道:“进来，扩张的差不多了。”</p><p>  因为紧张，Draco一直紧紧闭着眼，感受那火热的性器顶着股缝试探着顶入一点，穴口被撑到了极限，不知道是不是已经裂开，痛的难受。</p><p>  “出去!”Draco痛的浑身都在抖，拼命去推Harry，骤然绞紧的肉穴显然也把他夹的很难受，只有粗喘声回应着。</p><p>  “放松点，”Harry慢慢沉下腰，小幅度的抽插挺入，安抚性的亲亲Draco的眼睫，“嘶……我不会强迫你，Draco，我爱你。”</p><p>  Draco捂着脸，在嗓子里挤出几声变调的抽泣，阴茎也因为痛楚而疲软几分，被Harry包在手里套弄着，渐渐的后穴撕裂感减轻了些，一股酥麻慢慢席卷上来。</p><p>  那处微凹的腺体本就生的浅，只是龟头碾过就能带来强烈的快感，声音也染上了些情欲的呻吟，下身自动分泌出更多的爱液，将床单都洇湿了一大片。</p><p>  这种被破开身体的感觉十分古怪，但一想到那时Harry，Draco的心理就充斥这一满足，这是一种反向的占有，他害怕过Harry，恨过Harry，但还是忍不住被吸引，或许是在看到他照片的一刻，或许是从看到那段视频，英雄被人们抬着，而那双绿眼睛里满是焦虑和疲惫。</p><p>  用石头敲一个人的后脑很难，你会感受到石头接触到一层柔软组织的感觉，那是一个活生生的人，如果长时间生活在时刻警惕的环境下茹毛饮血，就算是最真诚善良的人也会长出獠牙皮毛成为月下走兽。</p><p>  可是Harry宁可将自己撕成两半也不肯沦到那样的状态，他天生就是救世主，注定不凡，人们可以上一秒欢呼，也可以下一秒将他锁在犬笼中。</p><p>  现在他找到了心，找到了链接黑白两半的线，一根金色的柔韧的线，这跟线的的名字叫Draco Malfoy。</p><p>  没有什么纠结，没有什么猜疑，他们的婚姻并非典型，可只需要一眼，便知道彼此是天生的一对，就算是争吵和血也都沉在爱意之下，心知肚明默契的在第二天太阳升起时交换一个吻。</p><p>  非典型的爱情，用给典型的方式躲过典型的摩擦，然后直到生命的尽头。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Draco驯精分野A宝典:对待Puppy Harry就逗弄逗弄哄骗哄骗，用自己的魅力迷晕。对待Savage Harry就老实一点，时刻顺毛宠着满足占有欲，然后趁机给自己捞点好处。总之无论哪个人格都被吃的死死的(什)</p><p>  4存在文档深处的坑 随缘填填扔上来了 转职写手突然回光返照(停一停) bhys车开不下去了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>